Some types of exercise equipment utilize, implement and/or provide bidirectional movements and/or exercises. For example, a hip exercise machine may implement hip flexion, hip extension, hip abduction and/or hip adduction movements for both hips. Similarly, a leg exercise machine may implement both leg extension and leg curl movements for either leg. In such bidirectional exercise machines, resistance is required for two directions of rotation (e.g., clockwise and counterclockwise).